Grenade
by Smokin'InkSpills
Summary: I've never written a song fic before, so I just wanted to try it. Basically Percy singing 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars to Annabeth, and Annabeth commenting on it. Hopefully, the story isn't as boring as the summary. No Percabeth, really. Maybe, the last bit.


Percy and Annabeth sat on the beach gazing at the ocean. It had been a long day of showing new demigods around camp and rescuing them from monsters, demons, gods, and Zeus knows what else. They struck up a chat and soon they were talking about music.

"What's your favorite song?" Annabeth asked.

"I like all music," replied Percy.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Just tell me a song you really like, then."

"Fine. I like...'This Afternoon' by Nickelback."

Annabeth grinned. "Are you serious?"

"Um…yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Its just that I didn't really expect you to like that."

"Oh, yeah? Well, what's yours?"

"My what?"

"Favorite song."

"Oh," Annabeth frowned in thought. "I've been listening to 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars a lot lately. Know it?"

"Of course I know it. Do you know 'Grenade'? Its also sung by him."

"No, I don't," she replied. Then a brilliant thought struck her. "Hey, Percy…can you sing it for me?"

Percy stared. "Me? Sing?" He started to laugh. "Annabeth, you know I can't sing."

"Please? I just want to hear it."

Percy shifted uneasily. He looked at Annabeth, then finally said, "Fine. But you owe me."

Annabeth smiled. Percy looked at her, and thought to himself that it was worth it just to see her smile.

He cleared his throat and began to sing.

_Easy come, easy go _

_That's just how you live, oh_

"Ha, I wish," Annabeth muttered.

_Take, take, take it all, _

_But you never give_

Annabeth glared. "I'M the one who doesn't give? Look who's talking!"

"Annabeth, don't blame me for the lyrics. Blame Bruno Mars. Besides, wait until the good part."

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss,_

"You mean the underwater one? Apparently your dad did…"

"Annabeth!"

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had _

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did _

"My trash is already filled with failed architectural drawings."

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked,_

"No, it isn't. that was the last thing on your mind."

"Do you do this with everyone?"

"Well, no one sings songs to me, when they have nothing to do with me!"

"You're the one who wanted it!"

_Cause what you don't understand is,_

"I'm a daughter of Athena. There's nothing I don't understand."

"Exaggerated, much?"

Annabeth glared at him.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya,_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya,__ (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya,__(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya, (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh, I would go through all this pain, _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain, _

_Yes, I would die for ya baby; _

At this, Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You would do all of that, but you wouldn't get me a cupcake for my birthday?"

"Annabeth, how can you still remember that?"

_But you won't do the __same._

"Excuse me? I'm the one who took a dagger 'for ya'," Annabeth said.

"I'm just going with the song, ok?" Percy replied wearily.

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

"Oh, I'm planning to."

_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_

"You're asking the wrong person. Go ask Nico to send that message," Annabeth said, stifling a fit of giggles.

Percy face-palmed. "Annabeth…"

_Mad woman, bad woman, _

_That's just what you are, yeah,_

Annabeth gasped. "How can you say all these things to me?"

"You're the one who wanted me to sing this!"

"Oh, right."

_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

"You don't have a car."

"I'm getting one this year!"

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied defiantly. Annabeth stared at him skeptically. "Ok, no. But Paul's lending me his old Prius for the summer."

"The one with craters in the hood?"

"Just let me continue," Percy grumbled.

_Gave you all I had _

_And you tossed it in the trash _

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did _

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked _

'_Cause what you don't understand Is,_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) _

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain, _

_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

"Technically if you do all of these you're gonna end up dead anyways. Besides, you won't have enough time to live and do any more than two of these."

"Stop being such a daughter of Athena, and listen."

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh _

_You'd watch me burn down in flames_

"We could use you for the campfire."

"I admire your compassion," Percy replied sarcastically.

_You said you loved me you're a liar_

'_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

"Ever heard of the phrase, 'I love the way you lie'?"

"Didn't Rihanna say that?"

"Your point is…?"

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya_

"Wow. Still insisting on that idea, huh?"

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) _

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

He was interrupted yet again by Annabeth's giggles.

"What is it now?" he groaned.

"I'm sorry. Its just that….the way you sing the backup…" the rest of her sentence trailed off into another fit of giggles.

Percy sighed and continued.

_Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

"It could do with some adjusting," Annabeth said, wiping her eyes.

_Yes, I would die for ya baby ; _

_But you won't do the same. _

_No, you won't do the same, _

_You wouldn't do the same, _

_Ooh, you'll never do the same, _

_No, no, no, no_

Percy finished with a high note, which sent Annabeth laughing again. Once she was wiping her eyes, he asked stiffly, "So, Annabeth. How did you like it?"

"It was great," she said, smiling widely. "Really, I had a great time." She leaned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. At that moment, Percy would have sang a million songs just to see her that happy.

"C'mon, let's get to dinner," he said. And the couple walked up towards the dining pavilion.


End file.
